Minotaur
The minotaur is an era brawler who originates from the greek mythology, he is a very mascular man bull who helds an powerful axe and fights with brute force. He is a melee brawler who uses his axe to swing in front of him which damages and knocks away opponents, he have insanely high health in overall because he is a very mascular man bull which explains why he slains Theseus instead. His super causes him to moo and by giving his opponents a mad cow disease. Attack: Axe Swing The minotaur swing his heavy axe in an 120° in front of him from left to right (with his right hand), his axe as an effective 180° of attack angle (meant to be 180) because the sides of the axe added up to his actual swing angle by 30° each. This attack will deal extreme damage to opponents and they will be knockbacked (swing away) by it due to its striking element, but the knockback manner is very different than the bo's mines or mike's bomb effect, the axe knockback effect and its animation is about the opponents brawlers flying away form the strike with their back direction facing the ground and then lands (the minotaurs knockback angle is lower than the typicals like bo and mike), and its the same knockback dealt by the Elite Bowler. He can choose to deal damage without dealing knockback by swinging his axe in a different manner (same area hit and damage) (not sure should make a toggle button between knockback or not - LRS or tap nearer or further than a tile away from him to use different attacks (<3 tiles with knockback, =>3 tiles no knockback - bandit) or to make the aim line turn one round first then release - bowler), this is good for certain scenarios like when you are chasing someone and dont want to knock the out of range. His axe is quite heavy for even himself which explains why the reload time is 1.5 seconds (dont forget thats why his axe does so much damage). *Base damage: 460 *Range: 3 tiles *Reload time: 1.5 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 1,900 Super: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Mad Cow Disease) When Minotaurs Super is used, He let out a super loud mooing sound that will cause a mini quake shakin' and opponents within his screen to get a short term mad cow disease. Brawlers who suffers from the mad cow disease will move and attack the opposite direction as the player directed to because the brawlers brain is fucked by the mad cow disease lol. This super dosent sounds really related but its sure one of the funniest and creative super idea, since the disease messes up with their nerves system. The disease caused is a short term disease rather than a long term diesease. Note: He just need to press the super button to MOO; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Skins Upgrades * Trivia *He is born with his father bull fucking with his mother human inside a cow to reproduce, the unnaturality causes him to have more strength than others. *But he is still frailer than the Barbarian King however he has more damage than the barbarian king. *In this universe, he slain Theseus rather then being slain by him because of this he is able to go on a voyage to the United States. It is rumored that the lord buddah has given him the power to defeat theseus because cows are an important animal to their religion. **In the battle with Theseus, his victory has caused him to become stronger and have higher stats thus he is overpowering when fighting with legendaries or below. **During his voyage, the bermuda triangle struck in his ship and sends him to the wild west peroid (18??s) and his ship continues to move after the event and eventually travels to the southern US. ***Since he was in the Ancient Greece period (800-500 bce) voyaging to the US, he would be the first to reach the united states and its not coloumbus. ***This bermuda triangle is abit insane, it would even time travel ships that does not have magnetic or electrical components in it. *His super sound directly causes the disease itself to form and grow inside the affected brawler itself rather than by transmission, because the sound is so annoying for the opponents. Category:Brawlers Category:Era Brawlers Category:Mythological Brawlers Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E